Mentiras, Verdades
by boomeranng
Summary: Diez años. Hace Diez años que me separé de Edward Cullen. No me malentiendan, era el amor de mi vida y, a pesar de ser una época bastante dura, hubiese seguido con el sin dudarlo... a pesar de las adversidades… a pesar de todo, ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fanfic publicado aquí

Aquí va…

______________________________________________________________________

Diez años. Hace Diez años que me separé de Edward Cullen.

No me malentiendan, era el amor de mi vida y, a pesar de ser una época bastante dura, hubiese seguido con el sin dudarlo... a pesar de las adversidades… a pesar de todo, ¿verdad?

Estudié biología celular para mi sorpresa, ya que a pesar de haber descuidado mis estudios por arreglar una boda que jamás sucedió, aceptaron mis solicitudes en la Universidad de Washington, sin antes haberme asegurado haber entrado a la universidad por mis propios medios.

-Bella… Bella, amor – Jacob me estaba llamando desde el baño – llegarás tarde al trabajo.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto – desde aquel fatídico día siempre me quedaba ensimismada en la cama, pensando que todo era una pesadilla. Por suerte que Jake tomaba ese ensimismamiento como algo normal, después de todo, con cuantos hombres había estado después de Edward que conocieran quien me había hecho entrar en ese estado? Ni Jake lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Cenaré donde mi padre otra vez, si no te molesta, ya que siempre llegas tarde a casa – nuevamente Jake me había sacado de ese estado en el que ni siquiera era conciente de entrar.

-Por supuesto tontito, además, trabajas ahí, no es que pudieses estar en otro lugar ni menos soportando la compañía de otras personas-

Jake me sonrió, siempre era tan amable conmigo. Por supuesto, a nadie le sorprendía que termináramos juntos después de tantos años de volver y terminar… y volver de nuevo. Siempre fue mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo en los peores momentos… mi sol. Nunca me dejó sola después de la marcha de Edward y de todos los Cullen sin ninguna explicación y tenía una extraña tendencia a no querer dejarme sola en ningún momento, cosa que agradecía, ya que no estaba segura de las locuras que hubiese cometido en ese momento por lo ocurrido, a pesar de que me parecía más raro aún nunca desear la compañía de nadie.

El tiempo pasó, superé lo que debía superar y aprendí a amar a Jacob. No es que no lo hubiese amado antes, sino que lo aprendí a amar como amante y a dejar de compararlo con mi antiguo amor. Y eso fue lo más grande que aprendí sin la compañía de Edward.

Tomé un baño con agua muy caliente, me puse mi falda, unas pantys, unos tacos que me hubiesen matado hace algunos años atrás, una blusa y mi abrigo en mano y bajé a tomar desayuno.

Forks no había cambiado en nada, seguía tan lluvioso como siempre. Claro, no hubiese sido jamás mi primera opción para vivir pero me ofrecía el lugar ideal para ejercer mi profesión y tener a Jake a gusto a mi lado – aunque el estaría a gusto en cualquier lado conmigo a su lado sin pretender ser una egocéntrica- y por otra parte, se me hacía cómodo estar cerca de Charlie que, a pesar de estar casado, seguía siendo tan introvertido como siempre. ¿Rene? Ella estaba feliz con Phill y mi nueva hermanita en Jacksonville, a pesar de que sigue llamándome diariamente. Sufrió mucho cuando Edward me dejó y aún está preocupada de que viva con Jake, ya que nunca le gustó mucho pero el instinto de madre jamás se le pasará.

Inconcientemente como cada mañana tomaba las llaves de mi camioneta y llegaba al trabajo sin siquiera prender la radio, pues ni siquiera me gustaba escuchar radio en el auto. Me bajé y caminé hacia la salmonera. Trabajaba en la empresa más grande de salmoneras de Port Angeles, por lo que agradecía constantemente de quedar a una hora de casa. Era una investigadora exitosa en mi empresa y a pesar de ganar bien a Jake nunca le gustó mucho que viviera lejos del pueblo, por su trabajo de licántropo y en realidad no me importaba mucho donde vivir, si hacia frió o calor o si era peligroso. Nada importaba ya.

Toc toc – sonó mi puerta.

-Isabella, tienes que ir a la bienvenida de los inversionistas que se incorporan a tu investigación- mi jefe, a pesar de ser muy estricto siempre respetaba mucho mi presencia y privacidad.

-Ah, claro – ordené mis papeles y salí de la oficina con el. No se porqué pero presentía de que hubiese sido bueno haberme quedado en la cama el día de hoy, desde que no me había traicionado mi torpeza en todo el día.

Llegué a la sala de recepción, estaba abarrotada de gente, por supuesto, todos querían saber quienes habían sido los inversionistas que habían aportado tal cantidad de dinero a la empresa, el nuevo jefe de finanzas y su hermano, un alumno en practica, que estaría bajo mi cargo en los laboratorios.

Tomé una copa de champagne, no estaba de ánimos para nada y tampoco había escrito mi discurso, debía de ocurrírseme algo luego, aunque sea con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo.

El jefe dio la bienvenida, cosa que por supuesto no escuché, mi copa se llevaba toda mi atención, _¡Oh, maldición_! Tenía tantas cosas más importantes que hacer que estar en un estúpido banquete de bienvenida de unos niños mimados millonarios que querían hacerse importantes solo por manejar una empresa.

-Isabella Swan… ¿Isabella?- mi jefe me llamaba como por tercera vez y ni siquiera lo había escuchado! – Por favor, no se pongan incómodos –les decía él a los nuevos integrantes, que a penas de veían por las luces que me enfocaban a mi y a mi jefe- es una excelente científica y jefa-

Subí a la tarima con copa en mano sin darme cuenta pero si me devolvía sería más vergonzoso de lo que ya era así que seguí con el paso más firme que mis tacones me permitían hasta el micrófono.

-Primero que todo, bienvenidos a Maradentro, una empresa que he visto crecer y de la que hace cuatro años que soy parte- mi voz parecía bastante convincente ahora- pero antes de seguir me gustaría que me acompañaran aquí, en el escenario para mostrarles quien hace posible todo el trabajo, nuestros trabajadores – tomé un trago más, nunca fui muy buena con las palabras y se me escapaban deprisa.

En ese instante las luces enfocaron la mesa de nuestros nuevos inversionistas y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no botar la bebida que tenía en mi boca. Mis manos empezaron a sudar y estaba más pálida de lo que normalmente era.

Ahí, sentados estaban Jasper y Edward, tan helados como yo, dudando si subir o no a la tarima.

Mi jefe los animaba a subir pero lo único que yo quería es que se quedaran sentados allí o desaparecer en ese mismo segundo e irme muy muy lejos de Port Angeles.

Cuando subieron, las palabras aún no me salían así que Jasper agarró el micrófono y me hizo sentir mucho más cómoda como por arte de magia. No sabía si agradecerle o no ese gesto ya que de todas formas no quería permanecer en la misma habitación que ellos por más tiempo.

-Disculpen- fue lo único que logré sacar de mi aturdida boca, dejé la copa en la mesa más cercana y salí de la habitación.

Me dirigí al baño lo más rápido posible pensando en todas las noches que deseé que fuera una pesadilla de que se hubieran marchado pero de la gran equivocación que fue haberlo deseado.

Abrí el grifo lo más fuerte posible, saqué mucha toalla de papel, sumergí mi rostro en el agua e inmediatamente lo presioné contra el papel deseando gritar lo más fuerte posible.

¿Por qué regresaron? ¿Dejarme con un agujero en el alma no fue suficiente? ¿Incluso iba a quebrar su última palabra –en realidad escrita en un mugroso papel- de que no me volvería nunca más, de que no me amaba- solo para verme desmoronar frente a su presencia una vez más? ¿Tanto me odiaba Edward Cullen? Me miré al espejo y traté de convencerme de que esas gotas que caían por mis mejillas fueran solo el agua en el que había sumergido mi rostro.

Tanto tiempo imaginando que volvería, lo que diría, como actuaría, como lo miraría, para que todo se fuera a la basura por su simple presencia. Era la peor, él era el peor, Jake era el peor por dejarme sola en ese momento – no es que pudiese acompañarme al trabajo- y todos los Cullen eran lo peor que me hubiese ocurrido en mi vida, mi perdición, y yo era la peor por maldecir lo mejor… lo mejor que me pasó en mi corta vida.

Me miré al espejo, me arreglé el cabello y me sequé bien la cara, me puse un poco de gloss y salí del baño decidida a encarar esta situación de la manera más profesionales que me permitiese mis sentimientos.

Entré en la recepción deseando que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible pero, inexplicablemente fueron las horas más largas de mi vida.

Edward había desaparecido y Jasper me evitaba, pero calmando mi nerviosismo mezclado con ira. Quería llamar a Jacob pero sería peor avisarle de esta situación, se volvería loco y estaría aquí en cinco minutos armando un disturbio que ni sabría como explicar a mi jefe después. Esto lo tendría que afrontar sola.

Terminó la maldita bienvenida y me fui corriendo a mi oficina, lo único que quería era tomar mis cosas e irme y ver a Jake, aunque pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera quería regresar a Forks, ese pueblito al que equivocadamente accedí a vivir a pesar de lo que me hacían sufrir los recuerdos al mirar las calles, los bosques, el colegio…

Decidida. Haría un viaje sorpresa a Jacksonville, llamaría a Jacob en el camino y pasaría unos días con mi hermanita de 9 años que no veía muy seguido. Mi madre estaría feliz y nos acordaríamos de anécdotas agradables y olvidaría… trataría de olvidad lo que pasó nuevamente, todo lo que pasó.

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí al escritorio, agarré mi cartera y oí el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Levanté la vista y estaba ahí, parado junto a la puerta. _Edward Cullen, ¿Qué quieres de mi ahora?_ Pensé para mis adentros.

Ojala que les haya gustado ¡

Espero con gusto sus comentarios ^^

Jazz


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo, disculpen por demorarme ¡

De ahora en adelante se viene más emoción

Jazz

_________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

Me quedé ahí, parada como una boba tratando de decir alguna de las cientos de palabras que se me ocurrían en ese instante pero que no podía articular. Edward no se acercó ni dijo nada durante unos minutos, solo me miraba con esos asombrosos ojos dorados con los que soñé durante tanto tiempo; hasta que salí del ensimismamiento, saqué las llaves de la camioneta, tomé mis zapatillas –que siempre usaba en mi oficina, ya que los tacos me mataban-, cerré la cartera y volví a mirarlo dispuesta a terminar ese incómodo encuentro.

-Veo que sigues igual que antes- dije bruscamente.

-Creo que… eso es normal- hizo una mueca, ¡Que estúpida! Por supuesto que no me refería a su apariencia de diecisiete eternos… y por último, ni siquiera era normal la existencia de los vampiros. Y por otra parte, escuchar su voz después de tantos años era como siempre había sido: un sueño…

-Me refiero a tu poca disposición para hablar- maldición, ya me estaba sonrojando. Cambió el peso del cuerpo a su otra pierna, tenía la mirada baja, sabía que diría algo incomodo.

-Pues… quería que supieras que vinimos aquí sin saber que te encontraríamos. Tenemos dos opciones: dejamos esta empresa ahora mismo y 'aquí no ha pasado nada' – reí por lo bajo, claramente le incomodó mi gesto- o …

-¿o?- que desesperante era la frustración de querer saber siempre lo que Edward quería o pensaba…

-Podemos seguir trabajando juntos, pero no puedes decirle nada, pero estrictamente nada a Jacob, no te preocupes, nuestra relación será puramente profesional, terminaremos nuestro asunto y nos largaremos… ¿Bella?

Estaba shockeada, asombrada. ¿Qué mierda tenía que ver Jacob en este asunto? ¿Acaso, en contra de toda promesa, instó a que Alice indagara en mi futuro y así saber que ahora estaba con Jacob? Y ¿Qué era ese asunto tan importante con esta empresa?

-Que… Jacob, qué? ¿Por qué no puede saber?- se me cayeron las llaves en el escritorio. Edward las vio por un par de segundos y luego apartó la mirada.

-Entiendo, nos vamos ahora mismo- y se dio la vuelta, su espalda, ancha y amplia se alejó unos pasos, tenía que detenerlo.

-¡Espera!- ¡maldición otra vez! No debí parecer desesperada, pero me debía respuestas- ¿puedo pensarlo unos días? – se volteó rápidamente.

-Bella… - su mirada estaba baja nuevamente.

- ¡Oh! No, nada de eso, no me malinterpretes. Debo averiguar hasta que punto necesitamos de tu financiamiento en los presupuestos de las investigaciones. Definitivamente no es una decisión mía, mucho menos personal – me quería morir de la vergüenza ante el malentendido de Edward… o tal vez…. ¿realmente tenía otras razones para que Edward se quedara?

- Hasta mañana – tomó el picaporte – Bella, debes bañarte –

-¿Qué? – no sabía si lo que me asombraba era oler mal o que Edward me lo dijera tan casual.

-Bañarte. Jacob va a sentir mi olor. Nos vemos – y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé un rato viendo la puerta, no podía mover mis piernas. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una maldita ilusión? A medida que los minutos pasaban me iba invadiendo una rabia que solo pude afrontarla llorando, ¡que patética! Y pensar que mi plan cuando lo viera era, como mucho, echarle le culpa de mi sufrimiento por su egoísmo y, cuando tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él solo pude rogarle que se quedara. En otra época no me hubiese importado pero ahora definitivamente no quería que viera mi peor lado, mi lado desesperado por él, enamorado. ¡Que estúpida! Mi enamoramiento por el pasó hace muchos años, algo pasajero, de adolescentes. Ahora estaba con Jacob, estaba enamorada de Jacob.

Llegué a mi camioneta, subí y puse a todo volumen la radio. Manejé lento, escuchando nota por nota la melodía que tocaban. A pesar de estar escuchando música clásica no lloré ni pensé nada, solo tenía mis ojos puestos en la carretera. Llegué directo a mi dormitorio, me saqué toda la ropa y la metí a la lavadora. Luego abrí todo el grifo de agua caliente y me metí debajo del agua por un largo rato. No hice nada, solo quedarme ahí y reviviendo en mi memoria la melodía que escuché en el auto. Luego de un rato me di cuenta que no escuchar nunca música pasa la cuenta. La melodía que había escuchado hace solo un rato era Claire de Lune. Sin explicación alguna las lágrimas empezaron a caer y a confundirse con el agua caliente.

Me fui a la cama sin comer a pesar de que no podía dormir. Al rato se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

- ¿Bella?, lo siento amor, hoy había un partido y se me olvidó la ho… - seguramente estaba parado en el marco de la puerta advirtiendo que estaba 'durmiendo' – Buenas noches amor – se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente y se paró junto a la puerta nuevamente – Te amo.

Afortunadamente se fue a la cocina porque nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a correr. Y no paraban.

Al día siguiente me desperté con tiempo de sobra así que fue al baño e hice hasta lo inimaginable para quitar la hinchazón de los ojos. Jake se sorprendió que no me haya quedado ensimismada como todas las mañanas pero no pasó de una simple preocupación, o eso creí.

Al llegar al trabajo me di cuenta que solo Jasper había ido y trataba de evitarme de una forma descaradamente obvia. Pensé que sería por Alice así que, en vez de lidiar en lo que le diría, solo me preocupé de preparar las 'razones' de por qué no podían irse aún y, a pesar de saber que la suma de dinero que habían puesto para la empresa debiese ser bastante grande, me sorprendió de todas formas que tan suma de dinero existiese.

Pasaron 2 días sin ver a Edward y a pesar de que tenía 'la mente fría' ya me estaba empezando a desesperar, de hecho, me recordaba exactamente a como era a los 17, apasionada, dedicada y estúpida.

Había recibido el día anterior una llamada de Rene que estaría en Phoenix, mi antigua ciudad, por unos días, ya que el equipo de Phill iba a jugar, así que aproveché de de hacer el equipaje para unos días y pasarme para allá después del trabajo, aunque tuviese que manejar toda la noche. Ya le había comentado a Jake lo del viaje pero no soportaba verlo todas las noches y que no me carcomiera el cargo de conciencia por no informarle que Edward estaba en Port Angeles y que esa era gran parte de la culpa de mi viaje. Sabía que él sospechaba algo, ni siquiera podía tener sexo con Jake ya que no podía verlo a la cara y me preocupaba que sospechara correctamente y que me dejara. Es cierto, podía tener 28 años pero por dentro aún seguía siendo la niña que no quería perder pan ni pedazos.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde así que fui a mi oficina para cambiarme esa molesta falta y tacos por unos jeans más cómodos e irme. Últimamente había más trabajo en los laboratorios por el aporte monetario de los Cullen –que me enfermaba un poco, nunca me gustó recibir dinero de parte de ellos, aunque esto era trabajo- así que apagué la luz cuando entré a la oficina para que nadie me molestara mientras me cambiaba de ropa.

Repentinamente escuché un estruendo, parecía ser que la lámpara se había caído. Con mi mala suerte seguramente si pasaba por ahí me podría cortar así que fui a prender la luz pero alguien ya la había prendido. Lo primero que hice inconcientemente fue tratar de taparme, después de todo me estaba cambiando de ropa y solo estaba con mi blusa, sin pantalones, sin zapatos. Luego miré hacia el interruptor. Ahí estaba parado Edward, mirándome con esos ojos penetrantes, imposibles de pasar.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Siento no haber subido este capítulo antes!**

**En realidad no tengo excusas, la universidad, mi otro fic, entrenamientos, en fin, un montón de cosas por hacer.**

**Ojala les guste! Tengo las ideas tan fijas en mi cabeza que lo único que espero es terminarlo luego xD pero aún falta.**

**Y las vueltas de esta historia les gustará, estoy segurísima =)**

**Cap 3 **

**Bella POV**

Puede que en un principio sentí alivio; no era mi jefe, eso si que sería vergonzoso, pero rápidamente sentí que mis mejillas se iban poniendo coloradas, estaba acalorada. Había tenido algunas parejas en la universidad pero era la primera vez que me daba tanta vergüenza que me vieran así, seguramente era porque siempre desee que Edward fuera aquella persona pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor ya tenía 11 años 'más' que él, seguramente el pensaba que era repugnante…

Pero contrario a todo lo que pensé que haría, se acercó a mí en menos de un segundo, me abrazó, me miró por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos y entré directo al paraíso.

Sentí sus gentiles labios de siempre chocar con los míos esta vez de forma más apasionada.

Pasaron millones de pensamientos por mi mente en un segundo. En un principio me sorprendió absolutamente. Creo que la única vez que vi esos ojos –desesperados, apasionados y culposos- yo había ido a rescatar a Edward de los Volturi, evitando que lo mataran.

Sus ojos trataban de decirme algo, tan directos, sentí toda la culpa a lo largo de esos años en ellos, sentí necesidad, desesperación… sentí amor.

Y luego, ese beso. Creo que nunca me había besado así. Gentil pero apasionado. Soñé tanto ese beso, tantos años necesitándolo, tantos años pensando por qué me había privado de ellos…

Traté de resistirme a Edward pero sus brazos como piedras no me soltaban de ese abrazo tan fuerte y cercano, no había ningún hueco entre nosotros. Nunca me había abrazado de esa manera.

Caímos al sillón y él me empezó a besar por todo el cuerpo, el cuello, la cara, mis manos, mis brazos. Luego se arrodilló en el suelo sin soltarme la cintura y comenzó a sollozar. Si hubiese podido soltar un mar de lágrimas lo hubiese hecho, nunca había visto a Edward tan mal, triste, desesperado…

Lo abracé y nos quedamos en silencio largo rato. Se calmó y empezó a susurrar cosas que en un principio no entendía pero luego se hicieron más repetitivas y claras. Exclamaba 'lo siento' sin parar, como si fuera a morir por no decirlas.

No me esperaba esta 'bienvenida' de parte de él; más bien pensaba que nuestra relación de ahora en adelante iba a ser fría y profesional. Había buscado tantos pretextos para hacer que se quedara, había pasado horas pensando cual excusa era mejor para que no se fuera de mi lado nuevamente… si hubiese sabido que era tan fácil como haberle dado un abrazo, mi emoción, mi frustración y excitación no hubiesen ido más allá de un simple dolor de estómago.

Levantó su cabeza y nuestros ojos se toparon nuevamente. Estaba más aliviado pero sé que tenía tantas cosas por decirme, y yo tantas cosas por preguntar. No quise forzar nada así que esperé a que él hablara. Era tan desesperante cuando tenía todo un plan para exigirle respuestas y que no me atreviera a formular alguna…

-Bella… – Edward se había parado, ya no estaba a mi lado y sentí que un ataque de desesperación me recorría el cuerpo por hacerlo volver – lo siento… yo no quise… no era lo que me esperaba…

-Sé que no era lo que querías – esta vez yo era la taciturna y decepcionada.

A decir verdad, me lo esperaba. Sabía que Edward no querría volver a mi lado solo por un amor del pasado y que si lo hacía era solo porque debía de darle pena o por simple compasión y remordimiento. Definitivamente no quería eso. Ya había pasado por mi la etapa de poca autoestima y de desesperación por el amor; ya era una mujer, fuerte y dependiente y, aunque Edward fuera el caso, de ningún modo volvería a quebrarme como aquella vez, para sufrir de nuevo y recuperarme lenta y dolorosamente… si es que alguna vez pude recuperarme de Edward. En este momento el amor no era mi centro de vida y a pesar de que dolería cualquier respuesta de Edward no quería decepcionarme una vez más de mi misma.

-No es lo que quise decir, me refiero a que lo hice sin pensar… no se si tu querías. Sé que debes tener una vida estable en este momento, es decir, no sé ni siquiera si estás casada o con hijos… de ese perro- la voz de Edward se fue apagando.

-Disculpa, ¿qué? – ahora si que estaba confundida – Primero, no estoy casada, sabes que pienso sobre… el matrimonio – me dolió de sobremanera decir eso, Edward sabía todo lo que aborrecía el matrimonio y aún así había estado dispuesta a casarme por él… - segundo, ¿faltaste tu palabra de no ver en mi futuro? ¡Dijiste que Alice no lo haría! ¿Como sabes que estoy con Jacob? – esta vez yo también me había parado.

-No, no he faltado mi palabra, te lo juro. Y aún si hubiese querido hacerlo sabes que Alice no puede ver el futuro si hay un licántropo cerca… – Edward estaba comenzando a desesperarse, lo que era extraño en él.

Y, por otra parte, ¿Cómo sabía con certeza que estaba con Jacob? Es cierto que de alguna forma siempre sentí un amor diferente por él pero eso no significaba que de por hecho estaría con Jacob si lo mío con Edward… no hubiese funcionado, como pasó al fin y al cabo.

-Edward… tienes que darme respuestas - no lo dije como reproché pero creo que entendió perfectamente que se lo exigía.

-¿Podemos ir a otro lado a hablarlo? Creo que viene Jacob camino a buscarte – Edward ya estaba recogiendo los restos de lámpara que estaban esparcidos por el piso de mi oficina.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Edward! Si Jacob te ve será horrible, tienes que irte ahora mismo – estaba mirando la hora de mi reloj de pulsera cuando sentí la mano de Edward apoyarse en mi hombro.

-Tranquila, está a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, tenemos tiempo suficiente para irnos – miró mi cara de cuestionamiento y sorpresa y añadió – en estos años tuve la oportunidad de practicar seriamente mis instintos, creo que ahora puedo oler a un perro a unos 400 Km. de distancia. Ve a buscar tus cosas, yo ordeno tu oficina.

Estaba cogiendo mis zapatillas y mi ropa para ponérmela ya que solo estaba con mi camisa y mi ropa interior cuando sentí unos penetrantes ojos detrás de mi, Edward me estaba mirando… me estaba comiendo con los ojos pero no soltó ninguna palabra y cuando se percató de que había advertido su mirada, la corrió hacia la ventana. Creo que a pesar de todos los años que han pasado por sus ojos, su caballerosidad no desaparecería, era simplemente una persona a la antigua y en el fondo no sabía si me disgustaba o me hacía gracia.

Cada vez que sentí su piel, que me envolvió su aroma o simplemente por estar en su presencia había algo que me alarmaba. No estaba segura de lo que era pero creo que las respuestas estaban delante de mí, ignorándolas a propósito para no recordar los años en los que compartimos todo, o casi todo. Pero mi garganta se volvía pesada y seca y no quería que alguien me viera aún en ese estado y menos que me viera el causante de todo ello.

Edward me hacía mal. Tanto tiempo prohibiéndome recordar y aterrorizada por el olvido, pero en este momento cada fibra de mí cuerpo gritaba en que el olvido era la mejor y más fácil opción para mi corazón. Y me atormentaba tanto el recuerdo como el olvido por igual.

Caminé con mis cosas hacia mi camioneta, sabía que Edward me seguía a pesar de no sentir sus pasos y me si media vuelta al llegar a la puerta del piloto.

Y bien… - dije, no estando segura de lo que debía decir en ese momento.

Edward no me miraba a los ojos y me atormentaba pensar que tal vez se había arrepentido de todo lo que dijo en la oficina. Y no respondió.

Me armé de valor por primera vez desde que dirigí mis ojos hacia aquel vampiro.

-Edward… no esperaba que volvieras y tampoco espero que podamos recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvimos. Y tampoco pienso en que volviste a salvarme de lo que sea que creyeras sobre mi o Jake. Ya no te veo como mi príncipe de años atrás… y no es que te esté recriminando eso – me apuré en aclarar en cuanto vi sus ojos inundados por el dolor – pero maduré y ya no veo las cosas como antes. Sé que tuviste tus razones para irte y no las voy a criticar a pesar que quería que me aclararas todo. Y respetaré que decidas no compartirlas conmigo.

Abrí la puerta para subirme. Agradecí al cielo en tener unas cinco horas de viaje en donde podría terminar de desahogarme de todo el asunto de Edward y los Cullen.

Bella...- Edward había dado un paso hacia mí. Esperé a que siguiera pero nuevamente de retractó de lo que quería decir. Hasta que finalmente salieron unas silenciosas palabras de su boca, fluidas y cargadas de dolor.

Lo siento mucho- bajé mi cabeza, decepcionada de su respuesta pero ya sabiendo que sería su última sentencia.

Me subí a la camioneta sin voltearme, sabiendo que ya había desaparecido del lugar.

**Rewiews? Sé que quieres comentarme que tal la historia. **

**Saludos, mis lectores =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Siento mucho demorarme en subir lo capítulos, siendo que tengo todas las ideas de cómo llevar la historia. Hasta se me hace difícil escribir algunas partes cuando lo único que quiero es escribir el desenlace xD**

**¡Provecho!**

**Cap. 4 **

**Edward POV**

No pude soportar las últimas palabras de Bella. Me quebraron en pequeños pedazos que jamás podría volver a juntar. Bella dejó de amarme, superó mi partida y siguió adelante en sus proyectos y yo no estaba en ellos. Y todo aquello dolía peor que el infierno.

Tampoco podía recriminarle aquello, al fin de cuentas yo la dejé y fue ella la que sintió que yo no la quería en mis planes. Y me di cuenta de todo lo que había sufrido Bella en estos años.

Tantos años haciéndome la victima de mis propias acciones, pensando qué sería lo mejor para la humana que me había robado el corazón; sintiéndome victima de las circunstancias cuando estás las había creado yo.

Pensé que frente a las amenazas era mejor ceder, que no podría salvar a Bella de algún otro destino excepto el sufrimiento que viviría a mi lado, confinándola a pasar conmigo el resto de su vida en la oscuridad. Pero era mejor vivir con el mar en tu contra que sin el dueño de tu alma y yo había quitado todo a Bella. Y a diferencia mía, ella sobrevivió. Mientras que ella vivía cada día las experiencias de una vida normal, yo estaba confinado al pasado. Y no podía salir a flote.

Sentirme victima de las circunstancias cuando estás las había creado yo

Pero ya no sacaba nada con explicarle a Bella lo que había pasado en realidad, a la verdadera razón de mi partida. Tantas excusas cansan y ya no quería hacerle la vida más difícil a ella, pensando en que si no hubiesen pasado las cosas que pasaron, aún estaríamos juntos. Ridículo, ¿verdad? Me debería haber arrepentido de conocer a Bella y hacerla sufrir pero sabía, en el fondo de mi cuestionada alma, que no me arrepentía en lo más mínimo en haberme encontrado con ella.

Recordé que se acercaba Jacob y que debía apurarme en desaparecer pero realmente no tenía ganas de escapar nuevamente. Me tentó unos momentos la idea de encararlo y dejarle en claro que sus amenazas habían sido las causantes del dolor de Bella en estos años pero ya que había escapado hace diez años, dejar las cosas en claro ahora era demasiado tarde, y no quería darle problemas a nadie.

Miré el camino por donde se había dirigido Bella y sin pensarlo ya me hallaba corriendo hacia su destino, sin pensar que el sol saldría finalmente, a pesar de todo.

**Bella POV**

Seguí. Seguí y no paré, el auto no se detuvo en ningún punto de la carretera. Cada tanto aumentaba un poco la velocidad y obligaba a mí y a las leyes de la física a disminuir la distancia y el tiempo entre Phoenix y Port Angeles. Y es que el tiempo me sobraba y era lo que menos quería y necesitaba.

Luego de un rato de ese bloqueo mental que trataba de mantener con todas mis fuerzas, escuché sonar mi celular y, muy a mi pesar, caí a tierra para atender el teléfono que quizás desde que rato estaba sonando. No me molesté en ver el visor, sabía quien llamaba.

-¿Si Amor?- contesté de manera automática. No tenía las ganas de pensar más cosas en ese momento.

-Bella, amor ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Jacob con tono preocupado.

-Te dije hace unos días y esta mañana, Jake, voy camino a ver a Rene. ¿Me estabas esperando ya en casa?- dije con tono inocente y sorprendida, auque sabía ya donde estaba.

-Emmm… si, llamé a tu oficina pero ya no estabas y me empecé a preocupar… ese olor extraño- concluyó susurrando para si mismo, sabía lo serio que estaría Jacob en ese momento y se me apretaba el estómago de solo pensar que se podría dar cuenta de quienes estaban rondando Port Angeles.

-Llegaré el domingo en la noche, te dejé la cena de hoy en el frezer pero tendrás que ir a almorzar donde Billy- me apresuré en decir, antes de que pensara más cosas.

-Gracias Bells, te llamo mañana en la mañana… - Jacob espera a responderle pero nuevamente me había bloqueado, pero esta vez la preocupación.

-Te amo- aclaró Jacob.

-Ah, si, salúdame a Billy- dije con el corazón en un puño y colgué de inmediato; no podía seguir manejando y hablar al mismo tiempo, me estaba ocupando mucho esfuerzo no salirme de la vía en ese minuto.

Pero me arrepentí de inmediato no haberle respondido un 'te amo' a Jake. Sabía que empezaría a sospechar y a dejar volar su imaginación.

A pesar de no haber estado todos estos diez años como pareja de Jacob, hablábamos todos los días y no hubo día en el que no le respondiera un te amo. Y al mirarlo desde afuera, la Bella de este último tiempo no podría haber sido mejor pareja en lo que responsabilidad y compañía se refiere, pero era un hecho irrefutable el que había estado vacía estos años. Y al pensarlo de nuevo detenidamente ese ensimismamiento que me afectó a la partida de Edward y que yo pensé haber superado… jamás me había dejado. Y lo peor no había sido el que me siguiera ese karma a mi espalda, sino que este tipo de sufrimiento había evolucionado hasta hacerme sentir que ya nada importaba y que lo mejor era hacer las cosas a gusto de los demás solo por hacer algo, a pesar de que no me importaba que se fueran de mi lado, que me dejaran como lo había hecho Edward, porque ya nada me importaba.

Agarré con más fuerza el manubrio, frustrada de darme cuenta al fin de lo que me hablaba Charlie todo este tiempo, de describirme para darme cuenta de la forma como estaba actuando. Pensar que me consideraba una mujer madura pero al menor indicio del pasado se resquebrajaba esa imagen que tanto me había costado construir de mí.

Subí el volumen de la radio para ahogar mis pensamientos en esas extrañas melodías que no había escuchado por diez años y decidí que podría derrumbarme con derecho de sobra, a derrumbarme hasta no quedar nada de esta Bella, que podría derrumbarme solo por esta vez, la última vez.

Al llegar a Phoenix a la mañana siguiente corrí a los brazos de Rene y de mi pequeña hermanita Sam. El viaje se me había hecho demasiado largo para ser solo de once horas y descansar en el regazo de mi madre y esconderme del mundo era siempre lo más agradable del mundo.

Jacob me llamó todo ese fin de semana, cada vez que pensaba que olvidaría todo de Forks y Port Angeles, aunque fuese por un momento, Jacob aparecía al otro lado del teléfono para recordarme de lo que estaba escapando, pero no lo culpaba, realmente estaba siendo una novia terrible al no llamarlo nunca y dejarlo perdido en nuestras conversaciones.

Phil tuvo la amabilidad de dejarme sola con mi madre el último día de mi estancia de aquel necesitado y frustrante fin de semana. Y realmente deseaba estar con mi madre, ya que era el último fin de semana que me había permitido sufrir por los errores del pasado y en la única en la que podía confiar todo… o casi todo.

Nos recostamos en su cama a hablar de nuestras vidas y a pesar de que no quería sacar yo el tema, inevitablemente saldría tarde o temprano.

-…Y Bella, amor, ¿Cómo están las cosas con Jacob? – sabía que a mi madre no le gustaba Jake y a pesar de que aceptaría todo de mi si eso me hiciera feliz, estaba segura de que encontraba mi relación con Jake poco sana. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿cuál de todas mis relaciones había sido poco sana?

-Bien, como siempre, ya sabes- dudé de mi respuesta t Rene lo notó al instante.

-Cariño, sabes que nadie te obliga a estar con el, ¿verdad? Porque con que le guste a Charlie y le tengas un cariño como amigo no es suficiente y no significa que tengas que seguir en algo que, francamente, nunca has estado segura- mi madre no me miraba con cara de acusación sino de preocupación, y, por primera vez en tantos años, entendí por qué nunca había estado segura de mi relación con Jake.

Y no era un problema sobre lo que Rene pensaba sobre Jake, sino que era un problema de vacilación por parte mía al tratar de asegurar y reafirmar un amor por alguien por el que nunca sentí pasión alguna.

-Lo sé, es que últimamente han pasado cosas que me han hecho vacilar pero siento que no estoy siendo justa con Jake- afirmé ante la afirmación de mi madre.

-Tampoco lo estás siendo ahora Bella. No tienes que estar con alguien solo porque sientes que se lo debes.-

Esperamos un minuto en silencio para ordenar nuestras ideas. Sabía a lo que mi madre quería llegar. He inquirió nuevamente:

-Que Jacob no te haya dejado sola después de la marcha de…Edward – me dirigió una mirada preocupada, sabía que aún era un tema difícil de tocar, superado, pero difícil.- también se lo agradezco pero no estás siendo justa con nadie.

Miré a mi madre con cara incrédula. Sabía que mis cercanos estaban informados sobre lo mucho que me afectó la partida de mi primer gran amor, pero a los dos años ya estaba saliendo con otros chicos y pensé que ese gran muro que había construido para que mis padres no se preocuparan de mi pésimo estado emocional, lo había edificado con éxito.

-Si hija, ¿creíste que tu madre no se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento que pasaste por aquel chico? Y por supuesto no me refiero al típico sufrimiento de una ruptura… cuando se iban a casar… estaba tan emocionada.- me miró con ojos arrepentidos pero luego continuó- él no era como cualquier hombre, siempre lo supe al observar como lo mirabas. Y puedo asegurarte que nunca has vuelto a mirar a ningún hombre así….

Mis lágrimas, traicioneras y silenciosas, comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas sin darme cuenta al instante de la situación. Es cierto, el sufrimiento este día estaba permitido, pero otra cosa muy distinta era imaginar que mi madre estaba de parte de mis dolorosos recuerdos que tanto trataba de ahuyentar y que esos recuerdos, que precisamente pertenecían al pasado, me atormentaran ahora.

-Mamá… Edward a regresado- logré decir con un hilo de voz.

**Subiré lo más pronto el próximo capítulo, lean por mientras mi otro fic, Upper Side.**

**Jazzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
